Strong Arm Machine
|image = File:S.A.Msxxj.png |title = |cost = N/A |ability = Able to move its arm to rebound incoming missiles |control = Tap to move the arm upwards, release to let it drop |speed = Fast }} Strong Arm Machine (or S.A.M. for short) is a huge mechanical vehicle, taking up the whole screen when used. It is only usable through the collection of 3 S.A.M. Tokens (it is possible to collect them all in one run), and can only be used once a day, and as such, it is unobtainable through the Vehicle Pickups. It becomes available at 4:00 PM PST (24:00 UTC/GMT, 5:00 PM PST starting on March 9, 2014, which is daylight savings time). In the past, if you miss a day of S.A.M. it returned to day one the next day, but after the recent updates it no longer resets after each day. Instead, it remains on the same day until you've played, then it starts counting down to the next day. Design S.A.M. is a gigantic mech taking up the whole screen. It comes equipped with giant treads, similar to a tank, for transportation, and a large arm with S.A.M. written on it. The cockpit has a glass window on it, and in the middle is where Barry Steakfries (and Flash if equipped) is seated. When it is damaged by missiles which are not blocked, the robot gets cracks and some parts start smoking. the S.A.M. can take 3 hits before it explodes. Rewards Since recent updates, the S.A.M. now gives better rewards as shown below. * Day 1: 5 Quick Revives. * Day 2: 5 Head Starts, 3 Super Head Starts, 3 Quick Revives or 3000 Coins. * Day 3: 5000 coins. * Day 4: 10 Head Starts, 5 Super Head Starts, 5 Quick Revives or 7500 coins. * Day 5: Random costume piece or 7500 coins if all costume pieces are unlocked. Playstyle S.A.M. is like no other vehicle in the game, as when you pilot it, the game seems to change to a way S.A.M. can adapt to. By piloting S.A.M., all Zappers and Lasers are gone, and now only Missiles are your threat. Because of this, S.A.M.'s giant arm has a barrier-like end. By tapping the screen, S.A.M.'s arm moves up, and when released, moves back down. You use this to deflect any incoming missiles. Coins are also set up in patterns only seen by using S.A.M. S.A.M. is also unique in the fact that it can take up to 3 hits until it is defeated. When it is, it will have a slow, dramatic explosion, as the screen slowly fades white and you return to Barry's gameplay. Another noteworthy part of the destruction of S.A.M. is that there will briefly be a high-pitched beeping noise, suggesting that the explosion has made Barry (or the scientists) deaf for a short time. These missions can be completed if you control the arm as you control Barry: *Run x amount of distance on foot. *Run x amount of distance on foot in one game. *Brush past x amount of red flashing lights. *Brush past x amount of red flashing lights in one game. *Rub your head on the roof for x amount of distance. *Rub your head on the roof for x amount of distance in one game. You should not try to leave the game when riding S.A.M., as you will probably lose it (but you will get the S.A.M. Prizes anyway). Bugs *Sometimes, the M piece is an A, causing it to spell out SAA. The same can occur to the A piece: it can be S and will spell out SSM. *Rarely, when you got the S piece and died, the next game (the one that will have the A) might have M instead of A. When you collect it, it auto-spells all the pieces. **This bug, however, wasn't fixed, not even after the 1.7 update. *S.A.M.'s motor/track sound may not stop even after S.A.M. is destroyed. *On version 1.6.1 (February 25, 2014), the first prize is invisible, leaving only a 1 in its place. **This means the game crashes when the first prize is about to be given. **This was fixed on version 1.6.2 (March 7, 2014). Anomalies *Sometimes more than one "M" tokens will appear at once, if you collect the first "M" token the other one will fly away. *On very rare occasions, the first rocket pattern may not appear. *If the Turbo Boost gadget is active and the M token is on the screen at the same time the turbo boost gadget is, it is possible to go through the boost rings in the Strong Arm Machine if you will move the arm through the ring. *If using Missile Jammer, any hit of a missile is counted as a near miss with a missile, which allows to complete the "Have a near miss with X missiles" easily. Trivia *S.A.M. is the only vehicle not available through the Vehicle Pickup. *When you use S.A.M., you can also hear the Dubstep remix of the original play music, more commonly heard when you equip the DJ Barry headpiece. *This is the first vehicle to take some damage before it's destroyed instead of once. *This is the largest vehicle. *Ezy-Dodge Missiles gadget will majorly help reflecting missiles, but it will not make the undeflectable patterns deflectable (see below). *Missile Jammer affects this vehicle in an unusual way: rockets, instead of being reflected, are destroyed immediately. This is only a cosmetic change. *In the Jetpack Joyride 1.6 video the scientist designing the S.A.M. "throws away" the left arm. *There are few missile patterns that cannot be deflected at maximum speed no matter what. It is unknown, were those patterns made for balance, other purposes ,or they became unavoidable due to a mistake. *It`s the only vehicle that doesn't have an upgrade in the stash. *This vehicle is loosley based on Lil' Stomper. It can be seen in the 1.6 update video. Cabins of the both vehicles also look similar. *It takes the longest to load out of all the vehicles. *The S.A.M. is the third special vehicle in the game, with the other two being the Sleigh of Awesome & the Wave Rider. *The visual damage done on S.A.M. depends on where the missiles hit it. *Flash can collect S.A.M. tokens, but he is not coded to go after them for you. * Some of the missile patterns are very dangerous to approach if you are not being careful. This depends on how you focus on deflecting the incoming missiles. * The Crackling''' '''achievement can be earned fairly easily if you have the Flying Pig gadget enabled, as there are many missiles during a S.A.M. run. *When you've unlocked all the costume pieces, the option to purchase one with real money will no longer appear under "For Sale" in the "Clothing" section of The Shop. *You can also watch a video to activate the S.A.M. at the beginning of the game or after death. *The S.A.M.T.A The Christmas Spirit Is The Samus From Metroid Samus Returns *The Pirate S.A.M The Summer Vacation World Tour Like Spring Man ARMS *The Lunar New Year S.A.M The Entire Street Fighter Ken *St Patricks Day S.A.M The Luigi’s Standard Bike From Mario Kart 8 __NOEDITSECTION__ __INDEX__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ 2343345 Category:Ground Based Vehicles Category:Legitimate Research Category:Wave rider Category:Iugy Category:Sleigh of awesome Category:Strong arm machine Category:Profit bird Category:Bad as hog Category:Mr cuddles Category:Crazy freaking teleporter Category:S.A.M. Reward Category:Lil stomper Category:Shannon27 Category:Jetpack Joyride Gameplay Category:Characters